Typical Day in An Adventure
by Chain Mell
Summary: Just what can considered to be a drabble written because I can't find anymore. Light FelixPiers, Angsty Fluff  is that possible?


**A/N: Yes, another fanfic. I could not find anymore and I wanted MOAR. For my entertainment. But since I have to write them, I'll just have to read them later on in life for my own personal whim. Until then, you people are benefitting from my obvious boredom.**

**Anyone waiting on my other fics should really wait a little longer ^^;**

**Additional Warnings: Light Swampshipping. Angst.**

**WHEN EARTH MET WATER**

Felix choked and sputtered, trying to regain his breath. He was on his hands and knees on the wet earth, when an arm looped around one of his and pulled him up.

"There's no time to waste, Felix! We have to hurry!"

The Venus adept stumbled after his companion, fighting to breathe and recover as they both ran. There was a horde of monsters behind them and they didn't have enough psynergy left to do battle. All their Djinni were out of juice themselves and were doing their level best to reset and come to their masters' aids, but time wasn't on their side this go 'round.

Curse these mazes for buildings, Felix thought grimly, shaking his head to steady himself. He was beginning to feel light-headed after being injured and using almost all his psynergy and energy to fight them all off. It was the first time he'd seen monsters come together and attack at once as if being commanded by some higher power.

There was a flash of light from somewhere behind and a searing pain jolted his right leg. With a muffled grunt, he pushed on, not daring to slow the other down if it would cost the other adept to lose his own life. Knowing the Mercury adept, he would turn around without a moment's notice and try to save him regardless of his own safety.

Felix blinked rapidly to focus his blurred sight. Another flash of light from behind him alerted both to an oncoming attack. But it wasn't headed for Felix this time, despite it being the opportune moment. Those monsters wanted both down at the same time, it seemed.

Without time to warn the other adept, Felix used whatever strength remaining in his legs to leap to the right and tackle his partner to the ground. Both felt the heat of the passing blast and scrambled to their feet, Felix much slower than before. The brown haired boy felt his arm being taken and slung around a slender neck and another arm snaking around his waist.

"Let go of me," Felix rasped, weakly trying to dislodge the aid from his partner.

"No, Felix. I won't leave you behind and you know it."

"I'm only going to slow you down, Piers, just leave me and go, dammit." Felix wheezed, some of the salty water still swiveling in his lungs.

"And I said no, are you deaf?" The arm around his waist tightened and they moved on, Felix in too much pain to argue further. They wound through the halls of the cave, taking turn after turn, door after door, not really trying to get out, but away.

Unfortunately, they had met a dead end. Piers turned around, grip tightening on his Valean friend. Felix pulled away as they dove to the side to avoid a critical blow and stood, eyes questing for some sort of way out. There was a doorway behind a pillar that they'd overlooked. But they both needed to get there without being followed. Thinking as quickly as his muddled mind would allow, Felix took a breath and looked to Piers.

"Piers." Golden eyes looked to him quizzically. "On my mark, I want you to run for the door just beyond the beam. I'll distract them and you make a break for it."

"Are you insane?" Piers' normally calm features contorted into an expression of disbelief. "I know what you're planning and I won't go along with it."

"Look, Lemurian," Felix gritted out. He admired the blue haired man's loyalty on a good day, but today was not a good day. "We need to get that jewel back to the village and it _will _be safely returned. That was the promise made."

Piers looked over at the advancing creatures and warred with himself, quickly losing the battle to Felix's logic. The Lemurian nodded hesitantly and Felix grunted his approval.

"Now on my signal, get there as fast as you can, got it?"

Piers nodded, gaze intent on the Venus adept. The Valean was a man dedicated to the purpose set for him and would carry out a duty to the best of his ability with no care for his life whatsoever. It was a reckless thing however admirable it may be. Sometimes Piers wished that Felix would learn to remember that there were people around who cared if he lost his life or not, even if he didn't seem to.

"I'll be right behind you," Felix said, turning to face the enemy. He stretched both of his hands before him, gathering what bit of psynergy he had left to pool into his attack.

"Fe-" but Piers stopped with a frustrated sigh. He knew what the other was up to, and didn't like it one bit. But he had a mission to complete and Felix was counting on him.

"NOW!"

Piers made a mad dash toward the pillar, and the creatures spotted him as soon as he emerged. They charged after him, and he quickened is pace as much as his weakened body would allow. He truly hoped Felix knew what he was doing.

"ODYSSEY!"

A blinding white light encompassed the narrow passage Piers just left, and the creatures were drawn in just before they could escape the attack's warpath. Piers quickly shut the door behind him and held it back with force as the pressure of the summon pushed against it. The white light under the door faded and all was silent. There were no footsteps heard, shaky or otherwise, approaching the door. Piers looked up to the ceiling and swallowed, before venturing back through the door.

The hall more or less collapsed in on itself, leaving a maze of a path as a clearing. He followed it, the silence a supposed comfort only making his heart sink deeper with each step.

"Fe!" He called. "Fe, can you hear me!"

No answer.

"FELIX!"

A weak cough to his left sent a wave of relief sailing through him. Following the direction of the sound, he found Felix laying amidst the rubble, body covered with the dust raised from the stone's impact with the ground. Brown hair was mostly loose from the tie that held it together, only a crooked finger-full remaining in its grasp. The boy's face was marred with cuts and slight bruising and neither of his limbs seemed broken. However the fact remained to be seen since a slap of rock had the other's legs trapped.

Piers kneeled beside Felix and patted the younger adept's face lightly. "Felix, can you hear me? I need you to wake up, friend."

A shallow intake of breath was his only response. He couldn't move Felix unless he was awake to assist. So he tried shaking the lad.

"Felix, wake up. I need you awake, so stay with me."

"...jewel..." Felix rasped so lightly that Piers almost missed it. The Lemurian sighed. Leave it to Felix to be worried about a stupid jewel when his own life was in peril.

"Yes, the jewel is safe," Piers soothed. "But it won't get to the village without you."

Dirtied eyelids fluttered and parted slightly. "...Pi..ers?"

"Yes, it's me, Fe dear." Piers offered a small smile. "Do you have any psynergy left?"

It was a farfetched hope, but he really needed the other's help to do this. Felix's eyes rolled languidly up and down as he blinked, obviously fighting to stay conscious. His lips slowly formed an 'o' like shape as if to say no. Piers huffed and looked around to look to see if the crushed creatures had left anything useful behind. Looking back at Felix he saw the other drifting off.

"No, no, Felix," he said, shaking the other to bring him out of his stupor. "I need you to stay with me. Listen to my voice, okay?"

Felix nodded weakly, breath still shallow and face pale under the bruises and dirt.

"Now I'm going to try to find an ether if I can," Piers said. "Or maybe a potion to get you back on your feet."

Piers soon began to ramble on about inconsequential things, like what they did in Lemuria and about his life there, prompting Felix to make any sound possible to indicate he was still awake. He looked and searched, coming across broken and spilled vials until he found a broken red star shaped glass partially filled with ethereal liquid.

Dashing over with the broken glass, Piers cradled the fallen Venus adept's head in his left hand. "Come on, I need you to drink this for me, okay?"

He eased the ether back, Felix swallowing almost greedily.

"Easy," Piers near whispered, coaxing the effort out of the brown haired adept until the ether was finished. He set Felix back down carefully, noting happily that the other's eyes were a little brighter than before, even if hazed with pain.

"It wasn't a whole ether and you may not have enough to use any of your attacks." Piers said. "But can you lift this slab off your legs?"

Felix followed Piers' finger to the large bit of rock holding him down. He nodded slowly. "But I think that's all I'm able to do."

"That's alright," Piers murmured. "Just move the rock and I'll carry you out."

With another nod, Felix hefted his right hand, and the flat piece of rock lifted ever so slowly. Piers wasted no time getting into position and hooking his hands under Felix's arms.

"That's it, Fe," he cheered gently. "Just hold it a bit longer."

After Piers had pulled the Valean clear of the rock and nodded his assent, Felix let the slab down with a crash, energy leaving him in nothing short of a 'whoosh.'

Piers cradled the other man to him for a moment before asking, "I know it may be a bit much, but can you use retreat to get us back to the entrance?"

Felix didn't answer but in a burst of colorful light, both were in front of the opening, Piers kneeling with an unconscious Felix in his arms. The adept had given up the last vestiges of his strength and needed to help them escape.

Piers kissed the other on his forehead. Sometimes, it didn't matter if Felix had no care for his own life. As long as Piers was able to be by his side to protect him as Felix protected others, all would be right with the world.

_When the earth crumbles, water is always there to keep the pieces afloat. -Kendecia (^/^)_

**A/N: Hm. Didn't think I'd ever have this much, considering I'm on the decline with writing as a whole. And my imagination is getting away. I'm only sixteen, man~! I ain't leagal! I deserve to retain my imagination!**

**That is all. **

**Besides the fact that this sucked and had almost no meaning to it at all.**

**Should I write another one? Eh you decide. Cause if I do, chances are I won't write another one unless I can find proper inspiration.**


End file.
